These Days Fly By
by andaboveall
Summary: On her birthday Rachel contemplates the direction her life has taken, deciding that although unexpected the changes are not unwelcome. Strict M rating for smut. Dedicated to the always fabulous truelovepooh for her birthday.


**A/N: This one-shot is for the fabulous truelovepooh who celebrated her birthday last week! She prompted me to write a one-shot where it was either Puck or Rachel's birthday and to include chocolate pudding and smut. This is the end result.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee, although all the Puckleberry fans would sure be happy if I did.**

**

* * *

**

Her birthday had been crappy so far. Actually she had forgotten it altogether until Mike had called that morning to sing her Happy Birthday. It was incredibly sweet of him except that it had resulted in a wide awake and crying one-year-old who had taken far too long to get back to sleep.

The only saving grace that day was that she was not needed at the dance studio she owned on her birthday; which was good because she wasn't sure she could bother getting dressed. It was the dead of summer in New Mexico and it was scorching out, easily hitting a hundred degrees before noon and she was still wearing the cotton shorts and tank top she'd slept in, her hair piled on her head to keep it off her neck. The heat was still getting to her she thought considering she'd spent a good portion of the day so far in the bathroom emptying her stomach, a sure sign of heat exhaustion she was certain.

The rest of her day had been spent catching up on the chores she neglected the rest of the week while at the studio as well as playing with (and cleaning up after) her one-year-old daughter, Leah.

Since she had settled into this small New Mexico town to start a family the days had started to blend seamlessly into one another. She loved her life and her family but she occasionally found herself wondering what her life would be like if she had stayed in New York City. She let the memories of her five years on Broadway wash over her. After all, she was turning thirty and if there was ever a day to reflect back on your life so far she figured this was a good one. So with Leah down for a late afternoon nap Rachel settled down at the kitchen table, with the baby monitor and one or two (or four) chocolate pudding cups to soothe her chocolate craving, and contemplated her life thus far.

Puck arrived home from the precinct early that afternoon as a surprise for Rachel to find her in the kitchen, surrounded by chocolate pudding cups and staring off into space. She was so adorable sitting there at the kitchen table shoveling pudding into her mouth that he had to laugh, alerting her to the fact that he was home.

He watched as she broke out smiling, "You're home early," she said as he leaned down to place a kiss hello on her cheek before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Happy Birthday babe! But what's with the pudding?" he asked.

She just starts giggling, like a lot, and she's not stopping. Goddamn she's adorable, but also completely fucking nuts. He just looks at her with an amused grin on his face until she finally calms down enough to answer him.

"I wanted chocolate, I just wanted chocolate so, so badly Noah. It's my birthday; I should be allowed to have chocolate pudding if I want to. Especially because I've had an upset stomach all day, I think it's the heat."

She's rambling, and giggling, and craving chocolate pudding, and throwing up and it's like the light bulb decides to go off. She's been moody for weeks, eating the weirdest shit and acting even crazier than usual and he's surprised he hasn't seen it before now.

"You're pregnant," he states.

He must be off in his own world because he feels the pain in his shoulder and only then realizes that she looks absolutely furious. And she just punched him.

"Leah only just turned one, I am not pregnant Noah."

She was so determined to not be pregnant but he could tell that she was thinking hard about it, she scrunched up her nose in the cute way she did every time she was in deep thought.

After a minute she looked back up at him and said, "Nope I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant." Her words held much less conviction this time around.

"Listen babe, I know you and I know your body, I know how you acted when you were pregnant with Leah. Face it, you've got another baby Puckerman growing inside of you." He could feel the grin growing on his face as he added, "Maybe it's a boy!"

He wasn't expecting the pudding cup that hit him square in the forehead and exploded all over his face upon impact. Wiping the pudding from his eyes he looked up to see Rachel shaking in silent laughter, her hand tight over her mouth to keep any sound from escaping.

"You're so going to pay for that," he warned. Before she even had time to react he had swiped the handful of pudding he had wiped off of his face across her cheek and watched as her hand fell away from her mouth and her jaw dropped in indignation.

He watched the emotions changing on her face, from outrage to a look of pure determination, the slightest hint of a smirk gracing her lips. Rachel stalked towards him, the look in her eyes bordering on predatory. Reaching her hand around his neck she jerked his head down and crashed their lips together in a demanding kiss that left him reeling.

Puck and Rachel had always had a phenomenal sex life, but the lack of sleep that resulted from having a child had definitely put a damper on things the past year. God he'd missed this, the all-consuming need that arced between them.

She's attacking his lips with hers, trailing kisses down, before licking the pudding from his jaw as she slowly uses one hand to unbutton his shirt. He's so distracted (in the best way possible) by his need for her that he doesn't realize what she's doing until he feels her fingers trailing down his chest and over his stomach, leaving a path of chocolate pudding in their wake.

Her lips follow the path she's drawn on him, licking and kissing and biting her way down to where his pants were hanging from his waist. His arousal is thick in his jeans, straining to be released but he stops her before she can go any further and pulls her back up by her wrist and bringing her fingers to his mouth. He slowly licks the chocolate pudding from each of her fingers, torturing her as she tortured him. He can see her eyes darkening in desire, her pupils wide and her breathing shallow.

Just as he was about to strip her down and take her right there on the kitchen table he heard the soft crying of his daughter coming through the baby monitor sitting on the table.

"Perfect," he muttered, trying very hard not to resent his daughter at that moment.

Rachel pulled his head down for one last lingering kiss before heading for the nursery down the hall, throwing a "This isn't over yet" and a wink over her shoulder.

Noah takes on the task of putting Leah to bed that night and Rachel's eternally grateful, she's been on edge ever since that afternoon in the kitchen. Now that she has a free moment to think about it (in bed, eating more chocolate pudding) the signs have been there for weeks now. Nausea, check. Exhaustion, check. An even stronger need for Noah, definitely check.

_Shit._

She wants to stay up, to finish what they started in the kitchen earlier that day, but by the time Noah makes it to bed she's struggling to keep her eyes open. She feels him slide in next to her and flick on the baby monitor before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his chest.

"I'm pregnant," she mutters sleepily.

His hand settles across her stomach and he answers, "I know." So she places her hand over his and shuts her eyes.

Just before sleep pulls her under his lips press a kiss to her shoulder and she feels more than hears him whisper, "Happy Birthday Rach"

The next evening Puck gets home to a quiet house, his girls nowhere to be seen. It isn't until he gets to his and Rachel's room, intent on changing and then calling Rachel's cell phone, that he realizes that the house isn't empty, because there is his wife, sprawled out naked on their bed, a stack of chocolate pudding cups next to her.

She's a fucking _dream_; he swears she gets more gorgeous with every passing day.

"Leah?" he grunts, because that's all he's capable of at the moment, all the blood in his body is racing towards his dick.

"Your mom took her for the night," she answers back, and that's all the encouragement he needs. His clothes are in a pile on the floor in five seconds flat and he's lowering himself over her on the bed two seconds later.

He takes his time, something he hasn't been able to do in over a year. He draws on her using the pudding, trailing his finger all over her body and licking it off achingly slow. And she returns the favor. By the time they've finished torturing one another they are both shaking with an all-consuming need.

As he slowly (finally) pushes inside her it's like his whole world is tipped on its axis, and he swears he's never loved her more. They set a slow rhythm at first, and he's mesmerized by the pure ecstasy written all over her face, the shudders that wrack her body as if it's all just a little too much.

"Oh god Noah, faster, _please_" she moans, wrapping her legs high around his waist allowing him to reach deeper with every stroke.

He obliges, picking up his pace and slamming into her harder, over and over again as she meets him thrust for thrust as he bends down to take her lips in a bruising kiss, Before he knows it she's pulling her lips away and screaming his name as her orgasm rips through her, her walls clenching around him and sending him right over with her, and he almost blacks out from the pure pleasure of it.

When they're lying side-by-side minutes later, still short of breath, Rachel can't help but bask in the feeling of complete happiness that is surrounding her. While her life may not have ended up the way she's always planned, she wouldn't change any of this for the world.

_3 years later…_

"Mom, why do you and dad keep eating all the chocolate pudding?"


End file.
